Bow hunting for deer, elk, bears, caribou, moose, turkey, fish, or other game animals is a widely enjoyed sport. Individual states set laws dictating the legality of bow hunting including the permissible time period, type of game, setting designated hunting areas, and other factors.
Bow hunters shoot game in much closer proximity to the game animal than shotgun or rifle hunters. Also, unlike shotgun or rifle hunting, when an animal is struck with an arrow, it almost always runs long distances. The wounded animal is not always easily trackable. Bow hunters generally track the animal by following a blood trail, using scent hounds, following the disruption in the terrain, or luck. It can be very inhumane to the animal to prolong the suffering when the hunter cannot find the body. A device that will make tracking the wounded animal more convenient or efficient is a useful invention.
Bow hunting requires the hunter to carry many tools and supplies long distances. For example, the hunter must carry a bow, a supply of arrows, binoculars, scent sticks, clothing, and other related gear. Electronic game tracking devices are known, but many are large and cumbersome and not easily carried. An electronic game tracking device that is small, lightweight, and easily carried is a useful invention.
Moreover, when a hunter shoots a bow, the arrow can contact the animal and travel entirely through the body. If the electronic game tracking device remains with the arrow, it will not allow the hunter to readily find the wounded animal. An electronic game tracking device which stays with the animal even if the arrow traverses through the body, is a useful invention.
Bow hunters precisely align their shot when a target animal is spotted. Many factors, such as distance from the animal and environmental conditions, are considered when aligning the shot. Any additions to the arrow can easily alter the trajectory of the arrow and cause the hunter to miss the target animal. An electronic game tracking device that does not cause interference with the trajectory of the arrow is a useful invention.
A bow hunter must be able to receive a signal from an electronic game tracking device in order to readily find a wounded animal. However, there may be interference with the signal if the equipment is blocked by an object, such as the body of the animal or other environmental factors. An electronic game tracking device which can send a signal through an object is a useful invention.